The present invention relates to an LSI semiconductor chip which reduces power consumption.
Nowadays, CMOS-LSI semiconductor chips have been employed in a wide range of battery-powered electronic apparatus because there is a requirement for a reduction in power consumption. For example, an electronic digital timekeeper have employed CMOS-LSI semiconductor chips including Rom-Ram schemes. In the case where such timekeepers are additionally provided with the conventional calculator functions, power dissipation incurred within a power battery are significantly increased. Thus, reduction therefor in power consumption is desirable.